Rambles in Germany and Italy
by AchimDy
Summary: Con el honor del título del libro de Mary Shelley, Italia y Alemania se hierven en el tren a Ginebra de 1844. De segunda clase, por eso tanto lío.


Disclaima: Himaruya, my anaconda dont solo para Italia, Alemania y Romano.

El título y la ambientación en honor Mary Shelley.

* * *

_Simplon pass_

La lengua melosa de Alemania se ajusta perfectamente entre los labios de Italia, indicándole como siempre que había enredado más el beso. Con un leve sonidito de placer. Es que Alemania es taaaaaaaaaaaaan romántico, nadie le cree cuando lo cuenta con lujo de detalles, _pero si es re serio el pelotudo ese, querido… Bueno, si institís tanto, probar para creer, ¿eh?_

Cuando el ruido ensordecedor de los motores del ferrocarril se estaban concibiendo, todavía con ojos cerrados, Italia aún no se acostumbra a terminar tan dopado por esa ferocidad de besos. Mejillas sonrojadas y calientes, porque calor es lo que menos falta entre ellos, Alemania le devuelve la mirada celeste, brillando, con las facciones relajadas curvando una sonrisa chiquitititititititita, cerca tan cerca. Lo que en minutos antes había sido la muestra de amor más indecorosa (por dos hombres) de presenciar para el correr de 1844 a Ginebra, desde Berlín. Ahora era molestia reflejada en el rostro demacrado de la señora regordeta que se sentaba frente a ellos, en esos feos asientos verdes de segunda clase, pero que era espectadora en primera fila de la repugnante escenita, a su juicio, claro. Italia al borde del éxtasis y distraido balbuceaba un_ Ve~_ que es seguido del famoso pellizco en el puente de la nariz por Alemania.

QUÉ comentaría de los _bondage_ con el que Italia esta acostumbradísimo a recibir el amor del rubio, oh, quien le toma de la muñeca y entrelaza sus dedos a la fuerza con los de él, con los de Italia, quien no hace más que abrir los labios para objetar algo que nunca sale. Pidiendo permiso para ir al baño Alemania se yergue en toda su altura, serio, tironeando de Italia y este no es más que una masa de gelatina hirviente y sonrojada que sigue a Alemania, sin protestar, con una sonrisilla maquiavélica de lado por sentir los ojos de esa vieja en la espalda.

_ ¡Qué bárbaro! No, no es que no te crea pero asu… Veneciano, es que lo haz domado de una manera alucinante, ¿también me vas a dejar alguna receta para eso? Mira que si te ha funcionado con tremendo nazi… Los latinos tenemos un poquito más de corazoncito pe. _

Abre la puerta del estrecho baño casi de un tirón a la derecha y la cierra, hacia la izquierda, con brusquedad nata alemana. Ouuuuuuuu yeah eso le ha costado, a Italia, varias puertas rotas en casa y focos hechos trizas, ventanas descolocadas…

Alemania escurre una de las graaaaaaaaaaandes manos entre las axilas tibias de Italia para cargarlo al lavadero, de una. Todo el peso del norteño itálico con piernas semi abiertas frente Alemania que ahora se ha avergonzado un poquitillo. Baja la mirada, a las rodillas de Italia exactamente, quién susurra un _Germania_ tan profundo que le cala los oídos al nombrado y se sonroja aun más porque cree que es un recordatorio de todo lo puerco que es. Aunque su posición tímida se viene abajo con la poca seducción que le ha aplicado el italiano... pero que es la que siempre basta para dejarse llevar. Italia aprieta, suave porque su fuerza no es tanta, los dedos con los de Alemania, que no ha soltado, y se los lleva tras la nuca haciendo que el alemán se acerque hasta chocar sus frentes y ahí cerrar los ojos y besarlo con la boca abierta, lenguas, saliva que se derrama por la temperatura calurosa de sus cuerpos, Alemania una vez que le activaron el switch es imparable. Empuja a Italia a la pared, desesperado se medio trepa, el traqueteo bajo ellos y entre ellos. Los apura. Italia trata de desanudarle la corbata azul al rubio mientras le jadea en el oído y las caricias encima de la ropa les sabe a POCO.

Cuando sus pestañas baten encima de las mejillas, parpadeando, siente y huele como tiene un laaaaaaaargo fideo verde al pesto encima de los labios, como mostacho y Romano soltando un _''eh, idiota no te eches la siesta antes de almuerzo'' ''comerás solo, me cago en tu hambre'' _INCREÍBLEMENTE relajado, que habrá hecho España, aunque ya le ha tomado unas cuantas fotos a Veneciano para enviárselas al mundo mundial de como el mostacho es una conspiración con más trayectoria que los Illuminati.

Veneciano despierta, claro que sí, y se espanta. No por el fideo como sombra de sus labios, se espanta porque la mesa esta increíblemente e impecablemente servida con dos vasos de gaseosa y una copas de vino tinto (já, si se creyeron que solo se beben una copita, están locos) a cada lado y una ruma de queso parmesano para espolvorear aparte del que ya tienen los platos, mientras se oye ópera italiana desde la sala y todavía hay una olla entera de tallarines para la merienda. Se espanta porque, caramba, la última persona que vio en la cocina fue Alemania.

Ya recuerda.

* * *

Los comentarios… Algo sudamericanos, isn't it?

Este drabble lo tenía guardadito hace tiempo y ahora, revisando mis documentos, dije: ¿por qué no? Y acá esta.


End file.
